tales_of_the_raysfandomcom-20200214-history
Tower Guide by warichan
Introduction Hi, warichan here and welcome to the Tower of Ancient Progenitor, where your skills and team will be tested to the limit of Pain and Despair to get useful skills that make your favorite character more OP. No, I’m not joking. To be able to have a good Tower run, you must have invested in this game after a while. You can say that this is Tales of The Rays Extra Dungeon. Doing tower will give you a reward, such as Diamonds, Money, Prism, and that juicy Tower Skills. Hopefully, this guide can help you to be better at doing Tower. Composing Team The biggest influence of a good tower run is good team composition. How to compose Team for Tower? This is a big question even for the veteran of this game. There are some ways how the player tends to compose their team. Sheer Power Alone This composition is by investing character that very strong by having big AoE MA, big AoE Arte, IFrame, and so on. Example of this is Mithos, Barbatos, Ix, Asbel. The player invests on these characters until around 15 Anima Spheres and put them on the first floor. Player controlled character tends to lose Anima Spheres less, so these strong characters will survive until the end. Spellcaster, Melee, repeat This is a basic level how player compose their team if they don’t have someone very high Anima Spheres. This is done by putting a spell caster 1st, then a melee 2nd, and so on. When you start doing Tower, you can use whoever you want. Of course, there will be a strong Character in someplace. But having the other character that supports them make compose team take some time and trial and error. I personally categorized character as these: *Strong and Independent Character ** Mithos, Barbatos, Ix, Asbel fall in this category. Same as above, these characters have big AoE MA, big AoE Arte, IFrame, even HP restoration to make themselves live longer. *IFrame Spammer ** Other than Mithos, Asbel, and Ix, some like Repede, Yuri, and Rody fall into this category. While by themselves may not do combo really well, they can spam their Dash Arte to mitigate damage and do some tanking. *Tanker ** Pretty much almost all Strike Artes only character falls into this place. *Comboer ** These are characters that can sustain combo by themselves without dropping in midway. *Big AoE Spellcaster ** Meredy with Bloody Howling, Rita and Shirley with Tidal Wave, Rena with Light Cross, etc. *Healer ** The Circle of the Nurses (Elize, Rubia, Mint, Cheria, Rena), Elrane, Healing Circles (Tear, Elize, Cheria), and so on. Don’t underestimate First Aid such as what Mileena has. It still a live saver combined with Melee Character that has leech. Now why the setup must be “Spellcaster - Melee - repeat”? This is to prevent a case where your setup is full of Melee or full of Spellcaster. The Tower is hard to do without a Melee or a Spellcaster. By having all Melee means you lose someone that can Heal or help to stagger the enemies while you are restoring CC. Having all Spellcaster means you don’t have anyone to tank damage. The setup is made to make sure your team always have a melee and spellcaster at least one. You can still change who you control mid-battle. But is this always true? Of course not. We have Lucien from the Rays Discord who managed to pull this off But to be at this level of play, you have to know what character you bring and the setup. Once you are comfortable with your current setup, you can play around, as the current tower has a function to save your character's setup. It is advisable to bring your strong character starts from the beginning until the end rather than start weak then end strong. This is because Anima Spheres reduce is very RNG-based, and if you happen to a situation a weak character still alive until high tower floor, it might bite back at you. Tower Floors This section will explain about general strategy at each tower floors. Be wary that the enemy inside always changes every month. 1 - 10F Bleh, these floors are easy. Except your team is under 10 Anima Spheres. Please don’t do Tower if your team is not strong enough to do at least 10 floors. You’re wasting your time, honest. 11 - 30F While these floors are still easy, a new player with weak characters may struggle at these. Enemies The enemies on this floor are still relatively weak. What you need to watch out for are their numbers. Try to assess the battlefield situation with Target Change. You may want to help AI getting surrounded. Healers may not be needed here. AoE Spellcaster is a great help. Bosses Bosses still a weak sauce, but they can still hit hard if you’re not careful. I sometimes lose a 1 Sphere character here. Keep a lookout on other enemies. 31 - 40F Things start to get tankier here. All artes that one-hit kills at lower floors may not be applicable here. Enemies Again, Numbers. And the enemy is stronger here. Have a Healer that can do some AoE Magic or Artes strongly needed. Don’t be shy to use Mirrage Arte to save an ally. Bosses Things are getting stronger. Boss on this floor often has AoE that can wipe your characters. Do MA Nuke that you’ve been collected. If they don’t die, better you control any Melee Character. Your job is to interrupt any enemy trying to cast spells. And if you are able, save your ally from other enemies also helps. Don’t be shy to reset if anything bad happens. Once an enemy dies, you can gank the others. 41 - 50F This is the final floors before you can say you completed this month tower. Enemies are getting stronger and trickier. Enemies Once again, Numbers and Stronger. But, at 43F and 47F, you will meet enemies that are different from the rest. It could be Knights that can use Heal, or all Spellcaster enemies/Spirits. Best to do MA nuke at those floors if you feel you cannot kill them fast. This floor designed to kill any weak character. So be careful. Bosses One Big Boss with Minions. Hopefully, you store MA here because you want to clear the Minions fast. Then you can gank the Big Boss after. 51 - 55F Now you have reached the Extra Challenge Floors. There is no diamond reward here. The Enemy is strong, and no weak character allowed here. Enemies Thankfully the number is not as much as around 40F above, but they are strong. 2 Melee with at least a tank and IS Break Comboer, AoE Mage, Healers. Throws everything you got here. Be ready to lose any 0 Spheres character here, they can kill it instantly. Bosses Nexus Bosses from the event. As you know, Nexus Bosses is considered very hard because the can combo you until you die. If you control Melee, make sure he has a Dash Arte. This is to prevent you from getting cornered and ganked. Be ready to save your allies. Also, MA Nuke wipe can works of you strong enough. Be aware when the enemies have swirly yellow, they can do MA after use of any artes, including healing. 56 - 60F Enemies Same with before, but 57F you will meet 2 Nexus Bosses. Stay sharp. Bosses Again, Nexus Bosses from the event. But Stronger and Tankier. Sometimes 2 sometimes 3. Know your enemy and what they do. Controlling a Melee with IFrame like Asbel and Ix are strongly recommended to gain their aggro. My Team Composition Tidal Wave Sweep This is my team before 3.2.0 update. Basically doing Tidal Wave sweep from 1 to 50F. But I kinda have a problem with this team because Shirley and Rita Spheres are very low, and I often get a situation where Eleanor is the only one alive, which is the same as instant dead. I set a composition I called "Layer of Nurses" starts from Cheria until Ix. This is to make sure I always have someone who uses Nurse. After Ix, it's basically the end, because the composition after that is trash. Lailah-sama Take The Wheel!!! This is my team once 3.2.0 Update arrived. Lailah new 5-star Tenbeni is very good and has a big AoE. If Lailah dead, I change to control Rutee. You can see my recording of this team with Lailah alive. Investment Duration As you can see, Tower is not suitable for a new player at all. It requires some characters that have a good arte set, and so on. How long does somebody need from a fresh start to be able to clear tower? The answer is varied. I started around when ToTR Global died, which was around May 2018. At that time, there was anniversary so there's free multi pulls on many banners. Then there was Magilou Bride Event that gave me Mint Bride Mirrage, then Hubert/Pascal Event that gave me Sophie and Asbel Mirrage. But I still managed to do until 49F at that time due to lacking other support. As the time went, I received many supporting characters for Tower such as Leia and Muzet. My first clear 60F was in August 2018. While you are investing, don't be discouraged to try tower. As long you can clear up to 10F, you can receive Diamonds to spent for banners. The tower has been easy so far with any character, as long you compose the team right. Tips * Do Team Composition Changes on Boss Floor. When RNG decides to whack your luck, you can end in a situation where a melee character on the 3rd slot, while a spellcaster on 4th slot. This is dangerous as Enemy always target 4th slot first. To change this, at every boss level (10F, 20F, 30F, 40F, 50F, 55F) you can change the character composition permanently. Simply change your controlled character with the 4th slot. Your 3rd slot will move to the 4th slot, and after the Boss Floor battle end, your 3rd slot will change permanently to the 4th slot. Remember, only 3rd and 4th change be changed. 1st slot and 2nd slot cannot. * If you can, intentionally make 0 Spheres character died. 0 Spheres absolutely cannot do well in Tower. Their HP is low, stats back to normal, and hard to fill MG Bar. * If you play a spellcaster, I would suggest waiting until melee AI to hit the enemy before you cast. This is to prevent a situation where the enemy will target you after cast. * Don’t be shy to use Target Change to soft-pause the battle, and Reset Battle by closing app. The Tower is full of RNG, including bad situation happened.